As wireless network data rates improve using third generation (3G), fourth generation (4G), and WiFi technologies, users are using wireless networks for more and more bandwidth-intensive applications. Delivery of video content is becoming more popular with applications provided via mobile communication devices, such as smart phones (e.g., the Motorola DROID, the iPhone, etc.). Some video content may be stored within a user's home network. Delivery of content from a home network to a mobile communication device presents challenges, since many of the home networks, for security reasons, are configured to not be accessible from the Internet.